


[Fanart] 'Playing from Memory'

by Roxis



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Art, Digital Art, F/M, Fanart, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-04-23 02:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14322993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roxis/pseuds/Roxis
Summary: Surprise! I made  a fanart for you elven ฅ≧∇≦ฅSince this is always so nice to read, I made a fanart of it.Scene is from Chapter 5 after the symphony concert.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elvenjade22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvenjade22/gifts).



> I know, I know. I should have talked about it with you elven but I just wanna make this fanart ASAP. Please don't get mad ≥﹏≤
> 
> Everyone has a hot chocolate side, right?

[](https://ibb.co/i7BLwn)


	2. First kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scene taken from chapter 9 ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because of course, elven, you just had to make this scene for us! (not complaining though and I love these two adorable lovebirds (♥ω♥)) so I just made this to show the image that has been stuck in my head ever since you updated the fic. Sorry it took longer to update ≥﹏≤ been very tired recently
> 
> I'm glad the lifesaver called the internet existed, I needed to look at references while doing this. 
> 
> On the side note, I probably shouldn't have pushed my body to its limit and now I look like a walking dead. But I liked how it ended up looking so it was clearly worth it in my case. So while I have my long awaited and needed slumber, you guys can comment on how the fanart went. Enjoy~(っ´▽`)っ

You may all start screaming now XD

[](https://ibb.co/cQFjj7)

Just to clarify where they are...

[](https://ibb.co/d0QycS)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Happy sigh)... I love it when they ask. Scene from Chap 12. And I must say Elven, great job on that chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright Elven, here's my knife. Now start stabbing my heart some more cause your fic is just so damn good, sweet, and adorable

[](https://ibb.co/bEaPDT)

**Author's Note:**

> Don't be afraid to comment on the art and PLEASE comment if you think there's something wrong with the art. I'm pretty convinced I'm doing this to practice my art skills(also cause I'm a Reywalker addict)


End file.
